Symmetrical Love
by ADdude
Summary: A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship.About them falling in love, getting married, starting a family and being together. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleeping

Kid and Liz had only been a couple for a short time but they had been close for a long time. They had spent a long time fighting for their lives, putting their safety in each other hands. They had developed a bond and it quickly turned into something from friendship to a romance.

Now they found themselves in bed together, something about sleeping next to each other just felt so natural. Neither of them had a better night sleep then when they slept knowing the other was by their side. It would have been perfect expect for Liz habit of sleeping on his arm cut off Kid's circulation. Kid being a shinigami didn't need to sleep as long as Liz and he often woke up before she did, with his arm numbed.

Kid was one those people that gets up as soon as they wake up but he didn't have the heart to wake Liz from her peaceful slumber. With his free hand he gently moved a few stray hairs from Liz's face. Liz had decided to use his shoulder as her own pillow, she could hear his heart beat and it would gently lull her to a deep sleep.

Kid thought to himself that Liz had become his 'sleeping beauty', a thought he had several times as this became a daily occurrence. The thought to leave occurred to him but he saw Liz's soft pink lips curled into a smile.

Kid came to the conclusion that she must having a pleasant dream and decided not to wake her. Something like that always happened he could never bring himself to disturb her sleep. Kid just held Liz tightly and watched her sleep. He gently caressed her face a smiling creeping on his face.

Kid spent the next hour just watching Liz sleep waiting for her to wake up. Eventually Liz let out a yawn as she opened her eyes she was greeted by a pair of bright yellow eyes and a broad smile.

"Good morning." Kid smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." Liz smiled back. "Were you awake long?"

"No, I just woke up."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so I'll post a drabble when I get an idea for it. These stories will take place in the Expecting series I did for Soul Eater. If you haven't read those stories it's okay this will focus on Liz and Kid I'm just going to reference a few things. Until next time leave me a review telling me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: Laundry

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Laundry

The young couple was busy with one of the many chores they couldn't live without, laundry. The manor had a large laundry room where they could wash all their clothes, they could send it out to get done but besides saving some money Kid thought they had to take responsibility for themselves. The problem was that Patty was no help at all and would cause more trouble sometimes it would result in the washing machine to over flow with soap. So in the end Liz and Kid ended up washing all the laundry for the house.

Liz really didn't mind doing the laundry it wasn't too hard and she liked being the one making sure that all her clothes were washed right. The problem came with Kid and his OCD. Liz was able to convince Kid not to freak out about the clothes not being symmetrical while being washed but the problem came when they had to fold them.

You could imagine how strict Kid was when putting away the clothes, everything had to be perfectly folded so it would be symmetrical. If Liz folded something Kid would end up folding it again to make sure it was perfectly symmetrical.

It could got annoying really quickly. Though Liz still enjoyed it, it was a peaceful and quiet activity just waiting for the laundry to finish. She got to spend sometime alone with Kid and just talk without worrying anyone would bother them. It was a silly idea but she even liked that Kid refolded the clothes it but meant that she got to spend some more time with Kid. Even when he was frantic about clothes he was her Kid.

It was a little boring but she loved it if she got to be with him. Liz even liked to tease him a bit and mess up folding it.

"So is this how you like it?" Liz showed Kid the shirt she just folded, one that even a trainee at the GAP would know needed to be refolded.

"No, no, not like that at all." Kid told her as he began to unfold it. "I'll show you again."

Kid stepped behind Liz letting stand next to the table with the shirt. Kid placed his hands onto of Liz's and guiding her on how to fold the shirt.

"There perfect." Kid announced.

"Yeah, perfect." Liz grinned.

She turned on her heels and left a kiss on Kid's lips.

"What was that for?" Kid asked a little confused.

"Just for being you." Liz admitted.

She loved everything about him even his OCD tendencies, it was all part of the man she loved even the parts that annoyed her were something that she loved. Everything even the annoying things brought her some joy.

Kid smiled broadly before he pressed his lips to her again and he let his arms wrapped around her again. They found a peaceful silence while in their loving embrace, which was broken when the try buzzed alerting it that another load was done. They pulled away startled before bursting into a shared laugh. If simply doing the laundry with him could make her this happy , Liz decided it was worth a little boredom.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I always love hear what you guys think so feel free to leave me some reviews if you want**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Family

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Family

They had been watching a movie on the tv when they had fallen asleep. Liz head rested on Kid's chest as he lay down on the coach. They both looked happy and were peacefully sleeping in each others embrace. Kid held Liz as she cuddled next to him.

Patty finished the movie they had been watching and gobbled up the last of the pop corn. She smiled seeing the couple together.

Liz and Kid were the two most important people in her life. Patty was overjoyed to find out they had found happiness with each other. Liz was her sister who she loved and had taken care of her when they were living on he streets. Kid had taken them in and gave them a good home. Kid in many ways had become the older brother that Patty never had.

Patty went into a nearby hall and pulled out a blanket. She quickly made her way back to the couch and placed the blanket over the couple. Patty made sure they didn't wake up. She clean the mess she had made during the movie.

Patty smiled watching Kid and Liz sleep. They meant so much to her, Patty couldn't be happier that they had fallen in love. She thought they had gotten what they deserved to find such happiness.

There was something else that made her smile. Being Kid's weapon made her happy because it made them a team, it made them a family. Eventually a thought came to mind that one day they would be separated. Liz was dating guys and Patty figured that one day she might settle down and she would move out. Patty loved living with Liz and Kid in the manor. So Patty took up the habit getting in the way of Liz's dates by playing a few jokes that drove the men away. Her favorite was pretending to be Liz's daughter. But then Liz and Kid fell in love and she didn't stop them. It was a little selfish to stand in the way of Liz's love life but in the end it worked out. Patty had never seen Liz so happy or Kid smile as much as they were together. Patty was happy too she didn't have to worry about her family being split up.

Patty gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and patted them on their head. Patty started to walk to her room. She thought about one day Liz and Kid would have their own children and when they did Patty would be a great aunt. Patty would do everything she could to take care of their children it was her way of paying them back for all the trouble she caused them and to thank them for taking care of her.

Patty turned around and looked at them once more and whispered, "Good night."

With that she headed to her bed.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. I thought it would be nice to see things through Patty's point of view. Anyway Leave me a review if you liked it and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnancy

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pregnancy

Liz was pregnant with Kid's child and her stomach was starting to show it. Though Kid was the first to say that Liz was glowing she didn't feel so bright. It certainly didn't help that she kept out growing her clothes and she felt fat, something you don't bring up as Black Star found out two second after Liz punched him into a wall.

Maka was the first to suggest hormones being the reason Liz was in such a mood, Liz would bark at everyone and snap for no reason. Everyone tried to be kind to her and attentive.

It didn't seems to be enough though. Every night Liz would find some reason to yell at Kid and kick him out of their bedroom banishing him to sleep on the couch.

Liz would go to bed and just lay there. She curled up and held herself. She started to whimper to herself. She wasn't angry, she was scared. She didn't care about how she looked but she was scared about becoming a mother. She really didn't have one and she never planned on becoming one. She had no idea of what to do. That's why she snapped at people. She actually yelled at Kid because she knew at night she would just start to think about this and cry and she didn't want him to see her like this. He was so excited about becoming a father she couldn't take that away from him.

She didn't think she was going to be a good mother and that caused her to feel a pain deep in her heart. She was so focused on that she never noticed Kid climbing into bed with her. She realized he was there when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Liz." He whispered to her. "I'm here and I'm always going to be here for you."

Kid knew Liz better than anyone. He knew how scared she was, she was scared of ghost so he she'd be terrified of this too. He didn't care of she would yell or scream at him but he would always be there when she needed him.

That was the only way Liz could fall sleep was when Kid climbed into bed with her and held her. She felt safe with him, that with him she could be a good mother.

In the morning they would continue like nothing had ever happened and they wouldn't speak of it. As the due date approached Liz would get more nervous and she would continue to kick Kid out every night, he didn't care. All he knew was that Liz was scared and needed him and that all that matter. Kid figured all the times that Liz had talked him down when he had his OCD moments had earned her the right to be a little irrational with him.

In the end it was worth to have the person he loved give birth to his children.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Here is another drabble tell me what you guys think. Again I don't know when I'll write another one I just do them when they come to me. So please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5: Bed Time Story

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bed Time Story

Kid and Liz had gotten pregnant and Liz gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl who despite being fraternal twins Kid adored. Liz wasn't sure about having children but as time passed she did settle and loved being a mother. She had Kid's help and Patty too. That night Liz was putting them to bed as Kid was busy cleaning the house and Patty had already fallen asleep.

Bram, her little boy, had inherited his aunt Patty's energetic nature and gotten a certain reckless nature from his honorary aunt Maka. He didn't want to sleep and Liz had to place him right into bed.

Raven, his little girl, she had grown to be a little timid like her mother tended to be sometimes. Though she was reluctant to go to bed it was for different reasons than her brother.

The twins shared a room that was painted with a warm red. Bram was tucked into the bed as he pouted. Raven snuggled her teddy bear as Liz tucked her.

Liz ran down the list of things to do for kids, "Night light is on. You both have glasses of water." Then Liz walked to their closet and looked inside. "No monsters in here."

"Now under the bed." Raven said looking at her mother with her bright green doe eyes.

Closing the closet Liz check under the Raven's bed, "Nope nothing in here."

"Now Bram's bed."

Bram sighed as Liz checked under his bed, "Nope nothing in here either. don't worry honey me and your daddy will make sure no monster will ever get you."

Raven relax a little hearing her mother say that.

"Ok, now good night get to sleep." Liz smiled at them.

"No, not yet." Raven pleaded. "You haven't told us a bed time story."

"Huh?" Liz froze up since Kid was usually the one to tuck them in. "I don't know many stories."

"Please mommy." Raven pleaded.

"Come on mom." Bram spoke up. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

Looking at her children Liz could only come up with one story.

"All right. This story happened and it happened a long time ago." Liz started. "There were two beautiful princess. They had a horrible mother and they never knew their father. One day the evil Queen left them alone the city. The older sister sister knew their lives would never be easy and never expected to be happy again. She promised herself she would do everything she needed to do to protect her little sister. So they became thieves, they would attack people and steal their money. Eventually they had become known as demons attacking anyone who got near. It was a lonely life but they had each other and they thought it was enough."

"That's so sad." Raven looked at her.

"Yes, they were sad they just never stopped long enough to remember they were sad. Then one day they made a mistake, they made a lot of mistakes. They robbed a prince, a powerful warrior, they had to run away. It was the first time they ever had to ever run away from someone. It wouldn't be the last time. They had made enemies of a gang of thieves and they wanted to hurt the two princesses because they had stolen from them. So they ran as fast as they could but they couldn't run forever and the gangsters cornered them. There was a moment when the older princess thought that it was going to be the end, that she wouldn't keep her promise to protect her sister and it was the scariest moment of her life."

"So then what happened?" Bram asked her.

"At the last moment the prince returned. He saved them from the gangsters. He was a warrior who protected people from evil just like his father before him. He had heard stories about their beauty and their power and asked them to join him in his fight. The older princess was flattered but only agreed to go with him since he promised to make sure they had everything they needed. That's why she said yes. She was still worried about her sister and she wanted her to have food and a safe place to live. She was just using him. She thought he was just a naive rich prince who never knew a hard life." Liz paused gathering her thoughts. "But he was really a nice guy, he silly but he cared. The prince made them happy. For the first time in years the two princess smiled and they laughed. They were happy. They fought monsters, pirates, dragon and witches together. No matter how bad things were they had each others. Then a wicked man with a evil magic book took the prince away. The younger sister wanted to go after him but the older sister stopped her, she wanted to get him back but she couldn't risk her sister. The older princess cried having lost her prince. So they got stronger and with the friends they made they managed to rescue their prince from an evil demon. But something was different?"

"What?" Raven inched forward.

"She felt different. The older princess had fallen in love with the prince. Eventually she told him and to her surprise he loved her too. They got married and had children together. And they lived happily ever after."

"So were they happy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, they are."

"What happened to the other princess?"

"She was like a sister to the prince so she lives with them. Together they are a big happy family."

"That's good." Raven laid her head down on her bed.

Bram who was already fast asleep was giving a kiss on the forehead by his mother. Raven cuddled with her teddy bear was kissed by Liz on the forehead too.

As she gave a loud yawn she whispered, "I love you mommy."

"I love too sweetie." Liz turned to Bram, "I love you both."

As Raven fell asleep Liz stroked the black with white stripes hair of her daughter. Knowing she was fast asleep Liz walked leaving them to sleep in peace.

Moment s later Liz and Kid's bedroom and changed into her sleeping clothes. A moment later Kid joined her in the room.

"Are they asleep?" He asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Sleeping like little angels." Liz smiled at him.

"Did you tell them a bed time story?"

Liz pressed her lips to his catching by surprise as she pulled away she smiled, "Yes, I told them ours, my prince."

Kid was her prince charming. He came and rescued her from her life on the streets and brought her to his home. He gave her a family and would always help her keep her promise to protect Patty. Her life with Kid was her happily ever after and she knew their story was far from over.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble. Holidays are coming up and my family is already keeping me busy. I do have a christmas story planned I just hope to find time to write it. Leave me a review if you liked this or have an idea**


	6. Chapter 6:First Christmas

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Christmas

It was Christmas. There was no traditional snow in the desert city, since, you know it's a desert. Still it was very cold, it was those mornings when you don't want to crawl out of bed. The case was especially so for Kid and Liz. The pair were cuddled in bed sleeping peacefully sharing each others warmth. The previous night they were at a small party with their friends. They were exhausted when they got into bed late last night. They were deep in their sleep that morning so much so that they didn't hear the sound of the door squeaking open or tiny foot steps making their way towards them.

Liz felt felt a small tug on the blankets, at first Liz thought it was Kid but then she realized Kid's arm was firmly holding her. That was when she opened her eyes. She woke up to look into the green eyes of her son.

"Bram?" She questioned groggy.

Bram was a just a small little boy with dark hair white stripes like his father. Next to him was Raven his twin sister clinging to her teddy bear. They were both still in their pajamas freshly out of bed.

"Mommy!" Bram said grabbing her hand as she tried to pull her out. "It's Christmas! Let's open our presents."

"Yes." Raven said quietly but excitedly. "Santa Claus was here. The cookies are gone and he left us presents."

Liz blinked for a second trying to get her head around what they were telling her. She understood their excitement since it was their first Christmas. Patty had been talking it up for the whole month to them to add fuel to their fire.

"It's too early." Kid said as he started getting up. "Go back to bed."

Liz pulled her arm away and settled back into bed, "Daddy is right. You're presents are still going to be there later. Just go back to bed and we'll open them up later."

"Ah." The twins bemoaned before giving up and making their way back towards their bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Patty shouted at the top of her lungs jumping into the room. Patty landed right on their bed. "Wake up! It's Christmas! Let's get to the tree and open the presents!"

Patty grabbed her sister and her meister and yanked them out of bed dragging them along.

The twins cheered at the news and quickly followed their aunt's lead. That's when Kid chuckled despite it all he was enjoying himself. Liz couldn't help smiling because of it. Neither Kid or Liz had much of a family growing up or much of a Christmas. Their lives had lead them to this, to a family to share the holiday with. Their gift was that they never needed to be alone again.

A few moments later Liz and Kid were snuggled on the couch together watching their kids and Patty tear through the wrapping paper to get to their presents.

"Merry Christmas, Liz." Kid smiled at Liz.

"Merry Christmas, Kid." Liz responded in turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, been busy but got this chapter a few days before Christmas and the Mayan apocalypse thingy if you believe in that. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for all of you. I hope you guys are all happy this season. If you guys liked it leave me a review. Any way once again happy holidays. And if there is an apocalypse than good luck.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Them To Bed

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting Them To Bed

One of the the hardest things for a new parent to do is getting their new born to sleep. It seems like such a simple task but really its not. Even once you get the baby to sleep anything can just wake them up in the middle of the night and guess who has to get up and get them back to sleep.

Now imagine this task with twins. They slept in the same room so if one of the twins woke up the other would soon be up. The rooms in the manor are thick and usually keep things quiet but Kid and Liz had to have monitors so they could take care of the twins. It wasn't even like they could take turns getting up since neither of them could take care of both of the twins.

It would start with a cry in the night quickly followed by another cry. Moments ago Kid and Liz were deep in their sleep only to be awoken by the monitor blaring besides their bed. They eyes lid snapped open as they heard their babies cry. Even the reaper struggled to get out of bed in the middle of the night. Liz was dragging herself out of bed grumbling under her breath.

Even at a sluggish pace they reached the twins room. The room was a bright warm red and in the middle of it was a large crib where the twins were supposed to sleep. There were two rocking chairs and chaining tables along with doubles for everything one would need to take care a baby.

Kid and Liz each picked up one of the twins and started to rock them in there arms. Now maybe it was because they were reapers like their father or maybe it was simply because they had each other for company but they didn't usually get up at night crying. It still didn't make nights like these any better. It didn't help that nothing specific ever helped them get to sleep. Sometimes they were hungry and Liz breast feed them with Kid helping hold them. Some nights singing them a lullaby would do the trick.

And then there were nights like this when they seemed to despise sleep and want to be held by their parents.

"... on the tree top." Kid mindlessly sang as he walked around the room with Raven.

"Well, the singing is not working." Liz grumbled rocking Bram in her arms. "I love you two but I wish you'd go to sleep."

It was true they loved them but they also really loved getting sleep. After a few minutes the babies had stopped crying in their parents arms but they weren't asleep yet and they did start crying if they were put down.

"How do people do this?" Liz grumbled.

"I wish I knew." Kid said.

"I'm just so tried Kid."

"Sit down on the rocking chair."

"Good idea."

The blonde weapon sat down and gently rocked back in forth on the chair. Bram seemed at peace in his mother arms and didn't cry. Kid did much the same by sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed. He rocked gently holding onto Raven. They both settled in for a long night.

As the sun began to rise Patty woke up and started to look around the house. It was usually full of noise and life.

"Where is everybody?" Patty asked herself. "Did they get up early and leave without me?"

Patty was lucky enough not to be woken up by the twins. She decided to look into their room to double check on them. She carefully opened up the door and slipped her head inside. She found Kid and Liz sleeping in the the chairs each holding one of their sleeping babies. Patty smiled at them, being parents suited them. Both of them were willing to give up a lot for those they cared about. The both stayed up early into the morning rocking their babies to sleep and eventually fell asleep holding them. Patty carefully closed the door letting them continue sleeping, figuring they could all use the time sleeping. The simple reason why the twins were able to fall asleep like that was that they just wanted to be near their parents. They were lucky to have ones willing to stay up with them.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone. Hope you all have a good vacation and are having a happy new year. First update of the year for me. I hoped you like it and don't mind giving me a review. I hope to have another chapter soon but frankly I need ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Family

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Big Family

It was raining in Death City. It might sound odd since Death City is located in the middle of a desert but it rain from time to time. The people that live in a desert tend to learn one thing about the rain, take cover when it rains in the desert since it tend to be a lot of rain. When it rains it pours, saying it's raining cats and dogs would be an understatement. Perhaps it's raining lions and wolfs would be more accurate. The weather outside was really frightful. If you had shelter and someone to keep you company it wasn't so bad.

Nice and warm inside of the manor Liz and Kid's family stayed safe from the storm. Thanks to the miracle of modern technology the manor could so stay nice and warm. Liz was snuggled up in bed getting ready to sleep. Liz was eight months pregnant on her third pregnancy. Her friends, mostly Black Star, didn't hesitate to point out how close this one was to her last pregnancy. They weren't wrong her youngest now were just a little over a year and a half old.

Liz pull up a blanket as she tried to get comfortable in bed. Her abdomen had grown and stretched and she just knew she was going to have twins again. She wondered if Kid was somehow responsible for twin births each time. Liz shook off the thought choosing to read through a magazine instead. There was a lot that none of them understood of reaper human births. Stein suggested he could find out some of it if they let him run some experiments on the kids but Liz and Kid weren't willing to let Stein alone with their babies.

Liz tried to relax before bed knowing that Kid and Patty were looking after both sets of twins and would soon send them off to bed. That was when the lights all went out at once. Small children were easily scared by the dark and so was Liz. Luckily both Patty and Kid were able to calm them down.

Patty brought over her nieces and nephew to their mother with her while Kid figured out what happened to the lights. They were all in their pajamas already so they all naturally crawled into bed.

Patty on the bed by flash light told Bram funny stories about when they went on missions. Besides the dark haired boy sat the small Celty. Celty was always laughing and had a pair of adorable puffy cheeks. She smiled and had bright blue eyes, the same shade of blue as the sky on a calm day. She had short bright blond hair and loved her big brother and her aunt because they were so fun.

Liz sat in bed comforting her more timid daughters.

Liz distracted them from the thunder that had started to roar, "Yes, I was pregnant like this with you two."

Both Raven and placed their hands gently on her swollen belly in awe. Raven much like her brother Bram had dark hair with white stripes. Angel much like her sister had blonde hair but she didn't looks that much like her. Angel had long straight hair and dark blue eyes, in many ways she took after her mother. Celty's hair was as bright and Angel's hair it was dark which made the white stripes in her hair stand out more. Angel was a very shy and timid girl and those stripes made her stand out. Angel started to wear hats to cover the stripes, she actually love wearing hats they made her feel safe and was rarely seen without one. Even while sleeping she wore a sleeping cap. Angel had a huge collection of hats. Her ever smiling twin wore a hat too, Celty wanted to make her smile and dressed alike her to make her feel like she didn't stand out as much. Still Angel was very timid and rarely spoke. Angel was very scared and would cling to her mother, father or aunt.

"It's cold." Raven said pulling the blanket over her mother's belly. "We have to keep the babies warm."

Angel nodded her head and pulled up the blanket too, Liz couldn't help but smile at her daughters.

"Well, we have a problem." Kid came into the room. "The power has gone out. The power lines to the house have fallen and I doubt we'll be able to get anyone here before tomorrow to fix it."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will be going out in this storm." Liz commented.

"About that..." Kid started out. "In this weather the house is going to get cold without the power to keep it heated. We might need to go to a hotel for the night."

"Oh," Liz groaned "I don't want to go out with weather like this."

"It's that or stay in a cold house." Kid told her, he didn't sound any more eager to go out in the storm.

"Oh!" Patty chirped up. "I have an idea."

Patty didn't explain her idea she jumped up and ran out of the room. Moments later she came back carrying blankets and pillows.

"We all sleep here together." Patty said victorious. "Your bed is huge. With a few extra blankets and all of us together we'll be nice and cozy."

"That could work." Kid said. "Liz, what do you think?"

Seeing how Angel was scared of the storm Liz agreed not wanting to leave her alone. Soon they all piled in on the bed, it as a large bed but it was still a little tight. There was a small mountain of blankets on the bed. Liz had to sleep on her side since she was pregnant and Kid was on her side. Next to Kid was Patty holding both Celty and Bram, snuggling up to them. On Liz's other side was Angel and Raven holding her bear. They turned off the flash lights and started to fall to sleep. They weren't asleep long when Liz woke up feeling something cold on her face.

"Huh?" Liz wiped away a cold drop of water from her face.

The others started to wake up feeling drops of water falling on them. The roof above them was leaking, the drops were small but they kept falling steadily.

Angle slunk under the blankets now that her sleep was disrupted by the storm.

"Now what?" Liz moaned pulling her daughter close.

"I've had enough." Kid slipped out of bed. "Everyone get in the middle of the bed."

They did as Kid opened the door. Before they could ask he grabbed the mattress with them on it and lifted it over his head. They were all a little stunned having forgotten that his reaper strength could be impressive. Like that Kid started to carry the bed down stairs.

"Cool Kid!" Patty cheered on.

"Go daddy!" Bram added.

"Yay!" Celty clapped along.

Angel shudder a little as they headed down the stairs. Raven then gave her little sister her teddy bear to hold and wrapped her arms around her, "Don't be scared. Daddy is strong and won't let us get hurt."

Angel started to calm down and Liz smiled wrapping her arms around the two girls. They were right if Kid knew one thing it was balance and carrying them he made sure they didn't tip over. Soon Kid carefully placed the mattress in the sitting room and quickly started a fire in the fire place filling the room with its warmth. Patty getting the idea grabbed a few chairs and with some of the blankets made a makeshift blanket tent.

"There, even if it rains we can stay nice and warm." Patty smiled.

Kid got back into bed, "Is everything better now?"

Liz smiled, she was certain Kid would move mountain for her and their family.

"Everything is perfect." Liz told him.

The family quickly got back into the bed and settle into sleep.

"I love you Kid." Liz whispered to her husband.

"I love you Liz" Kid smiled.

"I love you guys too." Patty added.

"Good night Patty." They both told her.

They all settled in and drifted off to sleep. Angel was the last to fall sleep held by her big sister, "Good night. I love you all."

* * *

**Authors Note: Since it is chapter eight and Kid's favorite number and mine as well I couldn't help make this a bit of a longer story. You know getting to know the kids and everything. I hoped you guys liked this. Let me know what you guys think I always love hearing you feed back.**


	9. Chapter 9: Valentines Day

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Valentines Day

Love was in the air. Today of all days was Valentines and couples were off on their dates to mark that holiday.

As night settled a special evening for Liz and Kid began. It was their first Valentines as a married couple after they had the twins. They had to spend their first Valentines as a married couple with Liz experiencing morning sickness at night. The twins had been born months ago and though they loved them they never really had a chance to have a night to themselves. Luckily for them Patty agreed to watch them for the night so they could be alone. Kid made sure no one would bother them and finished all his work early. Liz spent the entire day cooking to make a perfect meal. Liz wasn't the best cook and she knew how Kid could be picky about his food. So spending the day following the instructions in a cook book and taking her time made Kid's favorite meal. She even arranged the table perfectly so when he arrived he could have the symmetrical meal. Kid in return bought her a heart shaped necklace with their pictures.

By candle light they began to eat their meal only a few feet away.

Kid smiled as he looked at Liz he was overwhelmed by all the effort she had put into the meal. He was sure there would be no other woman in the world who would be willing to put up with him.

"Thank you Liz." Kid told her.

"You don't have to say it." Liz waved him off.

"No, I am really grateful to have you in my life. If I hadn't met you all those years ago I wouldn't be where I am. I am certain about that. My obsessions would be much worse and wouldn't have all the friends I've made. You made my world better Liz."

Liz couldn't help but blush, "That's why you made me your partner, you asked me and Patty to help you make the world better. I think we've helped make the world better even if just by making your life better. I know me and Patty wouldn't be as well off as if we ever met you. If those gangsters didn't kill us I guess we'd still be stealing from people."

"I don't know about that but I'm glad that that I ended up with you."

"You don't have any regrets. I mean I'd maybe wish our first children weren't born when we were so young but I'm glad over all."

"So you don't mind that we got married and had the twins so early?"

"It wasn't ideal but I'm glad we did. I love you and love our twins. I'm glad we started a family together. I was scared at first but I couldn't be be happier, I couldn't imagine my life without all of you."

Liz smiled at him, "I feel the same way, Kid. You, Patty and the twins mean the world to me. I was so scared when I was pregnant but I'm glad. Every time I see the twins smiling faces I'm reminded about how much I love you and how much you love me."

"I feel the same. Though must admit its nice to a have night with just us two."

"Well, about that." Liz slyly smiled.

She got up and walked up to Kid and took his hands into hers. She leaned down and looked him in the eyes. There was a compassion and loving nature that drew him to her.

"There something I have to tell you Kid." Liz smiled at him.

"What?" Kid questioned, there was something playful about her.

"I'm glad you told me you were happy being a father because you're going to be one again." She moved his hand onto his stomach.

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah, I am. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Kid smiled at her. "This is so unexpected but I'm happy. We're going to be parents again. I'm sure father is going to love having another grandchild. I know Patty will love having having another niece or nephew. Raven and Bram will love having a little brother or sister. And I can't imagine not loving any child of ours."

Kid kissed Liz as he pulled her into an embrace.

They were happy. The thing about love it is not limited and when you share it with others your world gets bigger. That means that there are more people and that is what they have, more people to love and be loved by.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble I made for Valentines. Happy Valentines and i hope you all have chocolate. I love each and everyone of you for reading this. I hope you can give me a review and I'll try to be back as soon as I can. 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing You

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Missing You

Kid stroked Liz's face. His amber colored eyes looked deeply into her blue eyes. They were sitting in bed together. It was one of their rare few moment alone. Liz smiled, it was a particular smile that could melt Kid's heart and his skin started to warm up. It had been a while for them it had been a little over a month since Liz had give birth for the second time. She got back into shape quickly enough she wondered if giving birth to all those reaper gave her a few abilities. She really didn't think too much on it especially at the moment.

She leaned towards Kid about to kiss him when the door burst open.

"Mommy!" Raven called out as came running in. "I can't find my teddy bear!"

Liz sighed, "Where's the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know." Raven pouted at her. "Please help me find teddy."

Raven pulled her mother away.

Kid sighed being alone again. He missed being with Liz. Her missed having her in his arms and missing caressing her sun kissed skin. Yet every time they came close to being alone something would come up. That's when heard the baby girls crying out. With Liz busy taking care of Raven Kid went of to the babies rooms to take care of them. The babies were being fussy and it took them a long to calm down and go back to bed. By the time he was done and returned to the room he found Liz back in bed but asleep. Since everyone else was asleep he decided to crawl into bed and end the day.

The next day was as busy as one would expect with them having four children and Patty being around.

They put down the kids for a nap and they tried to have a nice lunch together. As they started to eat across each other. Liz was in a playful mood so she started to tap his foot gently. It took Kid a moment before Kid realized and started to play footsie with Liz. A gente smile spread across his face and Liz giggled. It was rare for her to see Kid let loose a little and act playful. She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Oh!~" Patty chirped from the door way where she had been watching them. "Are you two going to kiss?"

Kid pulled back and straightened himself, "Ah, I don't think so."

Having an audience certainly ruined the mood. Liz couldn't help but blush. She couldn't help but sigh annoyed, she loved her sister and her children but wished she could get some alone time with Kid.

She really _needed_ some alone time with Kid. It seemed like such a long time since she even so much got a kiss from Kid. She missed being with him. When they were together their was a connection that she couldn't describe, it was simply something that made her feel whole. Though they never spoke of it she had the feeling that Kid felt much the same way. Their was a longing they shared to be with one another that burned them inside.

Later that day they started to eat dinner with their kids and Patty. After that that they settled down on the couch and watched some tv. Soon they'd start taking the kids too bed and being so tired from the day they'd go to sleep soon after.

"You two look tired." Patty told them. "You two should just go to bed already. I'll take care of the kids. I'll put them to bed."

The couple blinked confused.

"You two go to bed now." Patty ordered.

The couple didn't argue instead they wished everyone could night. They scurried off into their room locking the door behind them. They sat down the bed next to each other.

"So..."Kid started blushing as a certain desire started to build up. He certainly had an idea of what he wanted to do but didn't want to push Liz into anything she didn't want to.

Liz kissed him on the lips pushing him onto the bed. Liz smiled at him, "I've missed this."

"I've missed you." Kid said before kissing her back.

He held her for a moment but treasuring the feeling of her next to him. He gave her a big smile as she discarded her clothing. She would return the smile when he did the same. Thy would both remember to give Patty thanks for watching the kids in the morning.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay here is another drabble and I hoped you guys liked it. Please leave me a review if you liked it. As always I try to write a new chapter when I'm able with an idea and in the mood to write one of these. So I hope you don't mind waiting. I do try to write something good.**


	11. Chapter 11: Spontaneous

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Spontaneous

Kid was a creature of order and pattern, he had always been. That was just how he coped with the world. Still having the Thompson sisters in his life did help quiet his obsessive tendencies. Still lately it had been getting to him. Black Star had been on a bit of rampage and it seemed like the school was being wrecked every day. That would mean he would stay after school to repair it. Even if we wanted to he couldn't resist putting back to it's proper symmetrical state.

Eventually he found his was way home back to the manor. It was late by the time he got home. When he entered the manor he found it quiet, lacking the noise that Patty provided that brought such life to their home. He looked around for the sisters but didn't find them, he missed Liz they had been dating for a while and lately he couldn't spend time with her.

Frustrated he made his way to his room. He sighed opening his room's door. He was surprised to find the room lit by candles placed around his room in perfect symmetry. That was not what Kid's eyes focused on, he found Liz laying on her belly on his bed without any clothes. She looked up to him and smiled that wonderful smile of hers that drove him crazy.

Kid smirked, "Oh, Liz what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She simply shrugged, "Just felt like it." Liz gave him a small playful chuckle.

"Well, this isn't balanced." He said closing the door behind him. "I should take of my clothes too."

"Go ahead, if you want to." She said pretending she didn't care but a small blush on her cheeks told otherwise.

Kid removed his clothes slowly as Liz gave him a hungry look and then climbed into bed with her, "That's better."

She let out a giggle, "Yes, much."

Kid pulled her close and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand played with his hair. She could feel his body relax in her embrace.

Pulling away Kid asked," Liz, why did you do this?"

"You seemed stressed lately and I thought I'd surprise you and get you to relax a we could both use a little fun."

He couldn't help but smile. That was what he loved about her, her spontaneous and loving nature broken down the the rigid order of his world. It was what brought balance to his life. She brought new things into his life and he was eternally grateful to her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I'm guessing you guys can guess what happens next. Anyway this story is based on a quick rp me and another rper demontwin-liz on tumblr did. I decided to expand on it a little. Anyway I hope you guys like it and if you'd be kind leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12:Wedding Dance

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wedding Dance

They had been married for a matter of minutes and they still weren't used to it and no one expected them to get used to it that fast. Liz and Kid looked at each other. Kid was wearing a very classy suit and Liz was wearing a flowing wedding dress. Their friends and family were gathered around them there to celebrate the wedding. The whole thing was making Liz a little nervous despite how happy she was that she married Kid.

The reason she was so nervous was that she and Kid were about to have their first dance as a married couple and all the people looking at her made her a little more conscious of her lack of dancing skill.

Before she could react Kid had taken her hand in his and snaked his other hand around her waist. The split second action caused Liz's heart to race but the second her eyes looked into the golden eyes of her husband she began to relax.

The heart warming smile of his drove away any all her worries. The sound of the sound of the music and the the very presence of everyone faded from her mind. Liz smiled at Kid as they started to dance, for that moment neither one of them even noticed the outside world, for that moment all that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay I am back with another drabble that feels real drabbly. Anyway I hoped you liked it and leave me a review if you liked. I've been a little short of ideas but I will write more when I get them so until then.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Dream

**Symmetrical Love**

**A series of drabbles about Liz and Kid and their relationship. Each drabble will bounce back and forward through their relationship. Updated when I get an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Bad Dreams

It was night and even in Death City there is peace. There are always places that people find safe and to one Liz Thompson that place was with Kid. Both of them had been dating for a while now and they found themselves often sharing the bed at night. Someone like Liz whose such a scardy cat adored having a placed where she felt safe and slept calmly in his arms. Still things happened and she started to toss in her sleep.

"Kid... no." Liz moaned her sleep stretching out her arms as to reach for someone.

Kid started to wake up from hearing Liz call out his name. "Liz?"

"Noah... give him back." Liz struggled in her sleep.

Kid started to gently shake Liz gently trying to wake her, "Liz, wake up."

Liz eye's burst open and the second she spotted Kid Liz jolted up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Kid asked worried.

"It..." Liz paused trying to get a grip on it. "was a nightmare. You were and Noah was there and he used the book to drag you away. I couldn't do anything. I tried. I really tried but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Liz started to cry and she held onto Kid afraid that he'd go away if she let go.

"Liz, don't worry I'm here." He hugged her back gently rubbing her back as he did trying to ease her worry.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. It was just a dream and a bad one at that."

"No, it wasn't. I remembered when it happened, Kid. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I should have done something. I should have gotten you back faster. I should have fought him."

"You don't have to. You and Patty would have been hurt if you had tried anything. You did the right thing. I would not want either one of you to get hurt for my sake."

"So you forgive me?"

"No, like a said there is no reason for me to forgive you since you did nothing wrong. And I promise you that I will never leave again."

Liz settled down a little and hugged Kid tighter. Liz calmed down knowing that Kid meant it, and no matter what happened she'd have Kid and she'd be happy and safe.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So here is another update. I hoped you liked it and if you do review by the way did everyone else get an alert for the last chapter. I'm not sure it went out.**


End file.
